


my eyes beheld an eerie sight

by takemehome21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Halloween, also i manage to fit gilmore girls into everything... even a halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemehome21/pseuds/takemehome21
Summary: Clarke keeps hearing strange noises in the apartment on Halloween night. So the only logical solution is to run down the hall to Bellamy’s room and cuddle with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Monster Mash, one of my Halloween faves.
> 
> I don't even know what this is but here's hoping it's somewhat enjoyable!

Clarke doesn’t consider herself an easily frightened person. But there’s something about Halloween night that makes her all kinds of jumpy.

So when Bellamy suggests they watch an episode of Ghost Adventures before bed she knows she’s screwed.

The TV Guide they got in the mail had fallen off the coffee table yesterday and it had opened to the page advertising the new episode. Once Bellamy saw that his mind was made up.

( _Why do we get a TV Guide mailed to us, it’s 2016_ , Clarke had question when it showed up mysteriously in their mailbox.)

“It’s not even real ghost hunting,” Bellamy tells her when he notices her discomfort.

“Looks and sounds pretty damn real to me,” she replies.

She burrows further into the blanket cocoon she created for herself on the couch. Bellamy shakes his head at her theatrics and wiggles his cold feet under her legs.

“We don’t have to watch it if you’re not comfortable,” he says. “I’m cool with just continuing our Gilmore Girls re-watch.”

“We watch Ghost Adventures throughout the year, there’s no reason to not watch it today just because it’s Halloween.”

Bellamy nods and turns on the TV to the channel the show is airing on. He picks up his cup of tea and watches Clarke as the show starts.

She flinches when the owner of the haunted building tells the hunters the paranormal events that occur on the premises.

“Can you believe we lost trivia night? It was Harry Potter trivia, we should’ve owned that shit.”

He’s trying to change the subject to take her mind off the show. Her overabundance of pride means that they’re going to watch this until the end so he might as well try and lighten the mood.

When she doesn’t answer her places a hand on her shoulder and she startles so much that she actually lifts off the couch and screams.

“Sorry, sorry,” Bellamy says hurriedly.

“It’s okay,” Clarke replies with her chest heaving.

Bellamy sighs and shifts closer to her so he can wrap his arm around her shoulders.

“Clarke, it’s okay to be afraid. It’s Halloween, you’re supposed to be scared. That’s the whole point.”

She takes a shuddering breath and leans her head against Bellamy’s chest.

“You’re right. I’m just being weird,” she murmurs.

Bellamy smirks and says, “I love it when you admit I’m right.”

“Shut up,” Clarke replies and lightly butts her head against his chest.

He leans down to blow a raspberry onto her cheek and she laughs and it’s the best sound he’s ever heard.  
  


* * *

 

  
They call it a night after the show is done an hour later.

Even though Bellamy had cheered her up a bit there’s still a nagging feeling of fear in the back of her mind. She pulls the duvet and sheets over her face as if that’ll keep her safe. She can barely breath but she doesn’t feel as scared.

And then the floorboard outside her room creaks.

“Bellamy?” She whispers, peeking her head out of the covers.

There’s no response and Clarke can’t see anything in the dark so she’s sufficiently freaked out.

She calls his name again just to be sure and when there’s no answer she whimpers.

“I swear to God I will kill whatever the fuck you are. Even if you’re already dead, I’ll kill you again,” she calls out into the darkness.

Just as she’s about to slide back under the covers when something taps against her window.  And then she’s up in a flash and running to Bellamy’s room.

He’s sleeping on his side, his back towards the door and Clarke doesn’t hesitate to jump in beside him. He startles at the sudden intrusion and whispers her name.

“Sorry, there are strange noises and I really don’t want to sleep alone,” she whispers back as she settles against his weirdly comfortable pillow.

She might just have to steal it from him. Or continue to sleep in his bed every night.

(She likes the latter.)

He turns around to face her, blinking rapidly in the dark to try and see her without his glasses on.

“What do you mean?”

“The floorboards were creaking in the hallway and something slammed against my window.”

“Okay,” he says. “Do you need some cuddles?”

“Yes, please,” she answers and scoots towards him.

Bellamy opens his arms so that she can rest against his chest. His very _bare_ chest, Clarke notices with a blush.

“So I’m thinking the only thing we can do in this situation is hit up the Ghostbusters and hope they deem our creaking floorboards paranormal enough.”

“You’re such an ass,” she says between laughs.

“But at least now you’re smiling,” he points out.

Clarke smiles and rests her head against his chest. His hand comes up to stroke her hair and she forgets all about being scared.

“This is nice,” Bellamy says softly.

“It really is,” she replies. “Thank you, by the way. I haven’t said that yet.”

“You don’t have to. I already know.”

“Doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to hear it.”

Bellamy chuckles and pulls her closer to him.

“I can’t believe we’re actually arguing about saying thank you,” he says.

“We wouldn’t be us if we didn’t argue about something,” she retorts.

He hums in agreement and leans his head against hers. He’s just about to fall asleep, calmed by Clarke’s steady breathing beside him, when she decides to start up a conversation.

“Did you say something about trivia night earlier?”

He shifts on to his back and Clarke can’t help but follow, curling into his side, half on top of him, half beside him.

“Yeah, I was trying to distract you from the show by getting you angry about our loss. But what I said didn’t even register,” he says.

“Until now,” she replies.

“Until now,” he repeats.

“It was fun being on the same team as you for once. We should pair up more often,” she suggests before yawning.

“Definitely. Nobody will stand a chance when up against us.”

“The Dream Team,” she says softly.

Bellamy moves his arm so his hand can rub up and down her back, soothing her.

She hums at the contact, lifting her head to look at him.

“‘Night Bellamy.”

“Goodnight Clarke.”

And then she presses a gentle kiss to his mouth before dropping her head to his shoulder and falling asleep.

It’s safe to say Bellamy doesn’t get any sleep after that.  
  


* * *

  
The next morning Clarke wakes up and feels warm all over. She almost doesn’t even remember the feeling of complete terror she had last night.

When she moves her head to look at where Bellamy was sleeping she notices that he’s not there.

“Bellamy?” She calls out.

“In the kitchen,” he shouts.

Clarke grins and gets up, making the bed before going to find Bellamy.

He’s at the counter pouring two mugs of coffee and he smiles when she comes into view.

“Hey.”

“Hey, how are you feeling this morning?”

“Significantly less scared than I was last night.”

“That’s good,” he replies and hands her the steaming mug.

She takes a sip and moans in pleasure.

“Not only do you make the best coffee but you always put the perfect amount of sugar in it. I can’t even do that and it’s my own taste buds I’m dealing with.”

Bellamy smiles but doesn’t look at her. He stares down at his coffee, unblinking.

“Are you okay?” She asks.

He’s usually all for eye contact when he’s talking to her but suddenly he can’t keep her gaze for more than a second.

“Last night,” he starts. “Before you fell asleep you…”

Clarke just watches him, she’s never seen Bellamy flounder to find words so much before. He’s like the master at words, always knows the perfect thing to say at the perfect time.

“You _kissed_ me.”

Her mouth falls open and all she can do is stare at him with wide eyes. He finally looks up at her and she’s never seen his expression so open and vulnerable.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking, I was tired and scared and you were perfect and so close. And I’m sorry for overstepping and making you uncomfortable,” she says in one breath.

Bellamy’s eyebrows furrow and he shakes his head.

“Uncomfortable?” He asks.

Clarke nods in response and brings her hands up to rest on her heated cheeks.

“That was probably the best moment of my life. I’ve been dreaming about kissing you for so long it’s borderline embarrassing. There’s nothing to be sorry about,” he says quickly and then he realizes just what he’s assuming. “Well, unless you didn’t mean it in a romantic way then I’d be the one saying sorry for making this weird.”

“I meant it. One hundred percent. I want to date you, Bellamy Blake. I want to date you so hard.”

He lets out a relieved laugh and rounds the counter so he can wrap her up in his arms and kiss her like he’s been wanting to for years.

When their lips finally meet in a kiss they’ll both remember, Clarke swears she can see fireworks going off. It’s the most cliché thing ever but she can’t help it. This is finally happening. _They_ are finally happening.

Being able to be so close to him, bodies practically fused together, and knowing that they’re on the same page about their relationship, is a feeling like no other.

“Scared Clarke is so much more brave than regular Clarke,” she whispers against his lips. “It should be Halloween more often.”

“Here, here!” Bellamy cheers before kissing her again, hot and wet and amazing.

Behind them, on the window sill, a translucent figure sits with a smile, taking in the scene in front of her. Her master plan worked out after all.

Maybe she should take up a career as a matchmaking ghost.


End file.
